Lords of the Night
Lords of the Night is an expansion set for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle, published by White Wolf in 2008. This set focuses on the independent clans, revisiting them for the new Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Third Edition set. Each of the four preconstructed decks for this set spotlighted one of the independent clans: the Assamites, Followers of Set, Giovanni and Ravnos. Card list New cards :A: AK-47; Abdelsobek; Accorri Giovanni; Agent of Power; Ahmose Chambers; Alu; Ambulance; Anjalika Underwood; Armor of Vitality; Army of Apparitions; Arnulf Jormungandrsson; Autonomic Mastery :B: Bakr; Belle Equitone; Bertrand d'Anjou; Bestow Vigor; The Black Throne; Blithe Acceptance; Blood Awakening; Bloodlust; Brian Thompson; Brute Force; Bundi; Burden the Mind :C: Camera Phone; Can't Take It With You; Cave of Apples; Chair of Hades; Charigger, The Axe; Chavi Oraczko; Clea Auguste d'Holford; Cobra Fangs; Cold Aura; Command the Legion; Community Justice; Conceal; Condemn the Sins of the Father :D: Diego Giovanni; Divine Image; Djuhah, The Bronze Bow; Dmitri Borodin; Dream World; Durga Syn :E: Eluding the Arms of Morpheus; Eric Milliner; The Eternal Mask; The Eternals of Sirius; Evan Rogers; Eyes of Blades :F: False Resonance; Fantasy World; Fillip; Flesh Bond; Forearm Block; Francis Milliner :G: Ganesh; Gianmaria Giovanni; Giovanni del Georgio; Gramle; Guillaume Giovanni; Gwen Brand :H: Hafsa, The Watcher; Halim Bey; Haqim's Law: Leadership; Hard Case; Heart's Desire; Hide the Mind :I: Into Thin Air; Izhim abd Azrael :J: Jamal; Jayakumar; Jericho Founding; Johann Matheson :K: Kabede Maru; Karavalanisha Vrana; Kashan; Kay Polerno; Khazar's Diary (Endless Night); Kiradin; Kpist m/45; Kumpania :L: Lady Constancia; Layla bint-Nadr; Lesser Boon; Leverage; Lizette; Lorenzo Detuono; Loss; Lost in Translation; Luna Giovanni :M: Malajit Chandramouli; Mantle of the Moon; Marcia Felicia Licinia; Margaret Milliner; Marla Kenyon; Mental Maze; Mercury's Arrow; Mesu Bedshet; Mirror's Visage; Mokolé Blood; Monster; Monty Coven; Murmur of the False Will :N: Nakhthorheb; Narrow Minds; Neel Ramanathan; Nephren-Ka; Nest of Eagles; Nightstick; Nunzio Giovanni :O: Ogwon; Omael Kumon; Open Dossier :P: Paolo Sardenzo; Papa Legba; Pentweret; Permanent Vacation; Phaedyme; Poison the Well of Life; Porphyrion; Powerbase: Savannah; Powerbase: Zürich; Precision; Preternatural Strength; Primo Giovanni; Promise of 1528; Public Trust :Q: Quick Jab :R: Reckless Agitation; Renenet; Resist Earth's Grasp; Resume the Coil; Retain the Quick Blood; Revelation of Ecstasy :S: Sajid al Misbah; Sense the Savage Way; Set's Curse; Seterpenre; Sheepdog; Shell Break; Shemti; Shroudsight; Sisocharis; Slam; Soul Feasting; Spell of Life; Stephen Milliner; Street Cred; Strike at the True Flesh; Sukainah; Sundervere, The Devil Brahmin; Swiss Cut; Sympathetic Agony :T: Talith; Target Hand; Target Head; Target Leg; Target Vitals; Therbold Realty; Thucimia; Treasured Samadji; Trochomancy; Trophy: Library; Trophy: No Questions; Trophy: Revered; Tye Cooper :U: Underbridge Stray; Undying Tenacity; Unholy Penance; Urban Jungle :V: Vasiliy Vasilevich; Vassily Taltos; Vessel :W: Warrant; Will-o'-the-Wisp :X-Y: none :Z: Zapaderin Reprinted cards :A: Amria; Apparition; Approximation of Loyalty :B: Baal's Bloody Talons; Bang Nakh - Tiger's Claws; Black Sunrise :C: Call of the Hungry Dead; Carrion Crows; Chill of Oblivion; Chimerstry; Clandestine Contract; Cloak the Gathering; Compel the Spirit; Concealed Weapon; Conditioning; Confusion of the Eye; The Crocodile Temple :D: Deed the Heart's Desire; Divine Sign; Dominate Kine; Dragonbound; Dummy Corporation :E: Ecstasy; Edged Illusion; Enticement; Ex Nihilo :F: Fata Amria; Fata Morgana; Fatuus Mastery; Flurry of Action; Forced March; Forced Vigilance; Forger's Hammer; Form of Corruption; Fortune Teller Shop; Foul Blood; Freak Drive; Free States Rant; Frontal Assault :G: Garrote; Gemini's Mirror; Giant's Blood; Graverobbing :H: Haqim's Law: Judgment; Harass; Hierophant :I: Ignis Fatuus; Immortal Grapple; Indomitability; Inspire Greatness; Instinctive Reaction :J: Jack of Both Sides; The Jones :K: Khabar: Glory; The Khabar: Honor; Khobar Towers, Al-Khubar; KRCG News Radio :L: none :M: Majesty; Market Square; Mask of a Thousand Faces; Mayaparisatya; Mirror Image; Morgue Hunting Ground :N: Necromancy; Nightmare Curse :O: Occlusion; Opium Den; Owl Companion :P: Park Hunting Ground; The Path of Blood; The Path of Bone; The Path of Paradox; Possession; Provision of the Silsila; Proxy Kissed; Pseudo-Blindness; Pursuit :Q: Quietus :R: Raven Spy; Ravnos Carnival; Revelation of Desire; Revelation of Despair; Revelation of Wrath; Rooftop Shadow :S: The Sargon Fragment; Scorpion's Touch; Secure Haven; Selective Silence; Serpentis; Shadow Feint; Shambling Hordes; Siphon; Skin of Night; Soak; Songs of the Distant Vitae; Spectral Divination; Spying Mission; Sudario Refraction; The Summoning; Svadharma; Swallowed by the Night :T: Tajdid; Taste of Death; Taste of Vitae; Temple Hunting Ground; Temptation; Torn Signpost; True Love's Face; Truth of Blood; Truth of a Thousand Lies; Tutu the Doubly Evil One (Bane Mummy) :U: Underworld Hunting Ground :V: Veil the Legions :W: Wash; Web of Knives Recruit; Week of Nightmares; Weighted Walking Stick; Whispers from the Dead; WMRH Talk Radio :X-Y-Z: none Artists Sam Araya, Randy Asplund, Michael Astrachan, Andrew Bates, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Peter Bergting, Tom Biondillo, Joel Biske, John Bridges, Pete Burges, Avery Butterworth, Nicole Cardiff, Mike Chaney, Julie Collins, Alejandro Collucci, Shane Coppage, Mike Danza, David Day, Eric Deschamps, Jim DiBartolo, Michael Dixon, Alexander Dunnigan, Talon Dunning, Steve Ellis, Dan Frazier, Darren Fryendall, Randy Gallegos, Michael Gaydos, Daniel Gelon, Craig Grant, Rebecca Guay, Jeff Holt, Fred Hooper, Imaginary Friends Studios, Becky Jollensten, Leif Jones, Veronica Jones, John Kent, Scott Kirschner, Heather Kreiter, Clint Langley, Jeff Laubenstein, Brian LeBlanc, Ron Lemon, Eric Lofgren, Anson Maddocks, Thea Maia, Thomas Manning, Rik Martin, Kevin McCann, Katie McCaskill, Patrick McEvoy, Jeremy McHugh, Harold Arthur McNeill, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Matt Mitchell, Monte Moore, Pat Morrissey, Ted Naifeh, Thomas Nairb, Jim Nelson, Nilson, Torstein Nordstrand, William O'Connor, Jim Pavelec, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Mike Raabe, Dave Roach, Nigel Sade, Javier Santos, Christopher Shy, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Chris Stevens, James Stowe, Richard Thomas, Andrew Trabbold, Beth Trott, Drew Tucker, Pete Venters, Franz Vohwinkel, matrix von z, Michael Weaver, Roel Wielinga, Brad Williams, L. A. Williams, Kieran Yanner Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2007 releases